Memory's swept away
by Vespalady
Summary: Chihiro keeps running into Kohaku. There is just one problem she doesn't remember the spirit world.
1. first meeting

this is the first fic I've ever posted so go easy on me. Chihiro has forgotten the spirit world can kohaku help her?  
  
"Hello um I need to know if a student named Chihiro ever went to this school, and if so where does she live?" a nervous Kohaku stood at the secretaries desk. After he'd left the spirit world he'd bought a small apartment and clothes. He was wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt his hair gown and he now pulled it in a low ponytail.  
  
"Hmm lets see... Chihiro... Chihiro" the secretary searched her files. "Nope I'm sorry we've never had a Chihiro here" "Oh thanks anyway" depressed the river spirit left the school he'd been searching for Chihiro for almost 8 years now. He'd left the spirit world a year after her. He had not been able to pinpoint the city she lived in because he'd come from a different portal. However he was sure he was close.  
  
Chihiro was now 19 and lived in a small apartment close to her parent's house. I was a simple place two tiny bedrooms, a living area, a bathroom, and a kitchen. It was sparsely furnished but a cheery place messy too. Chihiro was working to put herself through college.  
  
"Chihiro hurry up" Chihiro's best friend Riku yelled. "COMING" Chihiro answered, she quickly applied her makeup, and clipped on her earrings. Chihiro had long since grown into a beautiful young lady with all the right curves she'd also lost her forever blush. She still wore her hair in a ponytail with Zeneba's hair tie even if she didn't remember the spirit world at all. She treasured the hair tie Chihiro raced out of the house into her friend's car. "Finally" Riku sighed they drove to town and stepped into the most unlikely place... the library. They had a major assignment due in 2 days and they hadn't started it yet.  
  
"Economy of the world 1987 perfect" Chihiro said to herself "O found it Riku!" Chihiro turned around and walked straight into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry" Chihiro said to the young man with green hair and eves. "It's okay Chihiro" The man said and he left. "How'd he know my name?" "Chihiro hurry"  
  
"Coming I'm sorry" and for the day she forgot about the incident.  
  
Sorry the first chapter was so short more soon I promise but I have to get some reviews first no flames criticism welcome 


	2. Trying to remember

I haven't gotten any reviews but I'll finish the story anyway  
  
Bring bring...  
  
"no... oh man I don't want to get up" Chihiro dragged herself out of bed showered and dressed.  
  
"Late late late" she muttered as she raced through the building to her first class.  
  
CRASH!!#%. "Sorry! Oh it's you I wanted to ask how you knew my name?" it was Kohaku but she'd forgotten. Kohaku replied stoically "I've known you since you were very small." With that he left. Chihiro was left to stare at his retreating form until a school bell called her back to reality.  
  
Kohaku walked to his apartment muttering to himself "stupid how could I have been so stupid! Of course she'd be in college by now!" He sat down on his bed and eventually lay down and slept.  
  
Chihiro went through her day as usual till the time came that she had to go grocery shopping. "Milk... soda...microwave dinners... ok" Oomph! "Sorry... oh hi!" once again (a/n she won't keep running into him) she'd run into Kohaku he had his purchase on hand.  
  
"Oh Hi" Chihiro said surprised at seeing him. "Hello" he answered a strange look passing on his face. "Um how did you know my name?" "As I said before I've known you since you were very small.... I'm Kohaku" he added as an after thought. "oh uh" They had both now paid for their stuff and were in the parking lot. "come with me Chihiro let's take a walk?" "Ok" she replied thinking she shouldn't he was a stranger but he felt familiar.  
  
They walked to a nearby forest or rather the forest. "Look, those stones my mom said little spirits live there. I wonder if they do" "Yes, infant spirits like to adopt those" Kohaku instinctively replies without thinking. "Huh how do you know?" Chihiro said with a somewhat disbelieving look.  
  
"Oh don't you remember anything Chihiro' Kohaku cried in desperation. Chihiro just looked at him confused and felling strangely empty.  
  
"I don't Kohaku I know I've forgotten something I'm sorry" Chihiro said feeling hollow and distressed. She looked into Kohaku's eyes trying to see the past in them.  
  
"I want to remember Kohaku can't you tell me" Chihiro gripped his arm tightly. "I can't Chihiro it's against the rules" Kohaku looked like he was going to fall down so Chihiro sat him down on a familiar face shaped rock. "I'm sorry Kohaku really I am but if it makes you fell better I'd like you to stay with me at least if you want too?" Chihiro asked quietly. "You what?" Kohaku asked. "Of course you don't have to since you don't want to" Chihiro said sadly. 'No Chihiro I'll stay I want to thank you" They walked back to Chihiro's apartment and Chihiro got Kohaku settled.  
  
"Here" Chihiro handed Kohaku sheets and a blanket for the bed. "Thanks Chihiro" "Kohaku um.. it was when we moved to this town wasn't it?" Kohaku looked up startled. "Do you remember?" "No but there is a blank in-between leaving my old town and coming here and I go this hair tie but I don't know were from" Chihiro explained. "Oh" Kohaku looked somewhat disappointed. "Well yes it would be around that time." Kohaku answered. He looked up at her and she looked back trying wishing she could read his mind. They stared at each other until Kohaku finally had to look away.  
  
"I fell an emptiness Kohaku help me remember please!" Chihiro looked at him begging. "I can't really I wish I could but if I did I would be forced to work captive and..." Kohaku's smiled mischievously "lose my name again" he finished. "Lose... your ...name." Chihiro looked shocked and disappointed. "Almost so close Kohaku I can almost see it"  
  
Read and review! 


	3. THANK YOU TO MY ONE REVEIWER!

Author's note !  
  
I'm glad I actually got a review from someone just one person but it makes me really happy that someone read my story!!!!!!!!!!!! AND so as a reward to my dear reviewer I will finish the story in the next to days today is July 28, 2004 10:04 PM and I promise that over the next two days I'll finish the stories.  
  
I know my writing isn't the best but I'm doing all I can to make it better. I don't have anyone to read my stories first but I'll do my best.  
  
FROM THE VESPALADY!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Remembering

(again I want to thank those who read my story I was afraid that no one would read it... any way over the next two days hopefully I'll finish the story. As I said before I don't have anyone to read my stories so I'm proof reading them as best I can! On to the story)  
  
Chihiro and Kohaku were sitting on her 'balcony'(if you could call the measly window sill that) just enjoying weather and waiting for the sunset. "The hair tie" Chihiro muttered to herself. "What?" Kohaku looked at her.  
  
"I've had this hair tie forever and it's still like brand new" she answered slowly.  
  
Kohaku's looked at her and slowly answered, "Your friends wove it together and they haven't forgotten you they are protecting you."  
  
"damn it I will remember!" Chihiro yelled jumping to her feet, causing people on the street below to stop and stare at her.  
  
It was about late and they were watching the sun go down.  
  
Yawn Chihiro's eyes were drooping Slowly Chihiro fell asleep and her had fell gently onto Kohaku's shoulder.  
  
"Oh" Kohaku looked down at her. "She looks so peaceful" Gently he picked her up and put her in her bed, then left the room.  
  
ON MONTH LATER  
  
"But Mr.Sagera!" (a/n if anyone has a better last name for him tell me) Chihiro cried. The school principal and chair head replied, I'm not going to change my mind Chihiro"  
  
"I'll get the money buy the end of the month please!!" "No sorry Chihiro you were a bright student and that made me take allowances, but your grades have dropped, pay tomorrow or leave"  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving I don't have the money!!" Chihiro cried, and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Chihiro yelled in her apartment. "Chihiro?" a very groggy looking Kohaku walked out of the guest room.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kohaku I forgot you like to take a nap in the day" "Don't worry I'm fine" Kohaku replied.  
  
"Now tell me what is wrong" Kohaku sat down and looked at Chihiro. "Oh Kohaku" Chihiro ran and hugged him crying. "I got expelled from college and I can't remember anything either and and..." Kohaku awkwardly patted Chihiro's back until she was done and then Chihiro fell asleep in his arms. "Kohaku put Chihiro down on the couch in the tiny family room.  
  
The next morning Chihiro woke up on the sofa. "Huh? How'd I get here...OH" she sat up suddenly. "I ...Haku...Before... real name is Kohaku...river?" Chihiro stuttered out then grabbed her head in the same childish fashion as before. "Oh it's so fuzzy my head hurts."  
  
"Time for a phone call" Chihiro had showered and dressed, she sat down on her bead and picked up the phone. "478-259-0759..." ring... ring... ring... Then a voice came on the other line "Hello?" "Mom?" "Hi honey how are things going?"  
  
Chihiro paused. "That's what I need to talk about.... Mom I got expelled... I couldn't pay the tuition... and the principle can't take any more allowances." Chihiro said trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Sigh he found you and your grades are dropping... I knew he'd find you" "You remember" Chihiro yelled into the receiver "Yes why... oh my gosh you don't remember anything?" Chihiro heard a gasp from the other end. "Well I wasn't supposed to remember but I do and you ... don't?" "No" "Sorry honey but... well don't worry you try continuing at the college I'll pay until you remember" "You can't tell me" Chihiro asked "No it wouldn't be fair... bye honey" The line went dead.  
  
"Mr.Sagara?" "Yes Chihiro I got the money you win now get out of my sight!!"  
  
"Thanks" Chihiro walked out of the office when a strange feeling hit her. "Granny..."  
  
"Eeek" It was her last class of the day and the teacher of her business financial class shrieked "Mouse"  
  
The class panicked but Chihiro caught it. "Oh here little mouse I'll carry you outside" The mouse hopped onto (rather willingly) her shoulder" Chihiro took the mouse out side but it wouldn't leave. "I can't keep you Bou... I'll call you that, but you Oh!" The bell signifying the end of class rang.  
  
"Ok hop on then, I'll just stop at the pet store." She bought the supplies and headed home.  
  
"Oops I forgot my keys" Chihiro pushed the intercom "Kohaku" Chihiro tried to buzz her apartment but Kohaku was sleeping. "oh dear Kohku is sleeping Bou." Then her neighbor walked out of the building "Did you lock yourself out again Chihiro?" "Who is that little guy?" Her neighbor had spotted Bou, he was hard to miss being such a chubby little thing. "I picked up a new friend see?" Chihiro looked at Bou. "anyway don't forget your key any more" She'd let Chihiro into the building.  
  
Chihiro opened her door (she didn't lock it) and set Bou and his 'house' onto the table.  
  
"Kohaku?" "Nani?" "Hello" "...hi"  
  
They stared at each other and finally "I'll make us something to eat Kohaku" Chihiro stood busy in her tiny kitchen making the only meal she could make without a microwave... pasta. She stood there and unknown to her Kohaku was watching. She sang softly to herself and her hidden audience a poem she'd read and made a tune for.  
  
"The winds of time Speed right along And memories Are swept away By the river current.  
  
"The food is ready!" Chihiro bounce happily to the kitchen table. "Chihiro this is ummm" "Do you like it? It's the first time I made it myself" Kohaku inwardly cringed (man this food sucks but I can't tell her that) "Umm delicious"  
  
And so it went Kohaku forced down his pasta and Chihiro ate it unaware. Then after dinner Chihiro sat down and with Kohaku's help settled a plan to pay her tuition.  
  
A week passed.  
  
"Kohaku?" "What" "you ... only have those 5 outfits?" "Yes well where I worked, we had one uniform so... I bought these when I left" "You mean that blue outfit in your closet was the uniform?" "Yes um... wait.... You looked through my clothes!!!" Kohaku looked shocked. "eep" Chihiro flushed She'd forgotten He'd never worn that outfit.  
  
"Um um I was cleaning!" then she looked around there was crap everywhere. "Whatever you were doing Chihiro you should be careful I can give you clues but that was really close but be careful" Chihiro flushed again. "Sorry but um... lets go shopping!" Chihiro bounced happily, and dragged him to the mall and made him, despite his reluctance, try on clothes till she was satisfied with his ward robe.  
  
On the way back Kohaku suddenly asked "Chihiro can you afford all of this?" "I'll work night shift it's fine" Chihiro sad quickly. "Chihiro..."  
  
The next day Kohaku wasn't home after she returned from school. "Chihiro?" "Yes Kohaku where were you?" "Buying this" Kohku held out to her a pair of pink shoes.  
  
"It's a thank you gift"  
  
"Oh Kohaku you shouldn't have!' Chihiro squealed with delight at the shoes. (a/n a women's best friend) "It's more for me then you Chihiro I'm only giving them to you because I'm selfish... you are so incredible Chihiro" Chihiro however was staring at the shoes. "Pink Shoes... I used to have pink shoes" Chihiro held the pink shoes weakly. Then the kitchen and everything blurred.  
  
flashback  
  
Haku I just remembered something I think it might help you... once when I was little I dropped my shoe into a river. And when I tried to get it back I fell in... I thought I'd drown but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me the name of the river was the Kohaku River... I think that was you and your real name is... the Kohaku river." end flashback  
  
"You're a dragon" Chihiro sagged onto the kitchen floor. Kohaku kneeled next to her. "And U-baba was... and ... and "She went on as the memories flooded back to her. Finally she said "Kohaku you kept your promise" "Yes Chihiro I'd never forget" and this time she cried in his arms instead of next to him.  
  
She feel asleep crying and he carried her to her room.  
  
"I love you Chihiro" Kohaku said thinking that she was asleep Chihiro lifted an eyelid "I love you to Kohaku" Kohaku gasped and lay down next to her "do you want to go back with me I have my own place know" Chihiro kissed Kohaku and his eyes widened. When they broke away Chihiro looked at him and said "Yes"  
  
(The end. Cheesy but that's how it is so read and review. I wanted the fluff! I'm such a softie) thanks to all my dear reviewers I only had three but I just finished the story in 3 days so...)  
  
nytemare good story a little run togather but good ale  
  
Dragon Princess() I love this story! please hurry and finish it! i want to see if Chihiroremembers! PLEASE HURRY! :  
  
SeaGal your a good writer, you should be oroud of yourself. now all you need to do is update and felsh out your stories. (aww, i feel like a hipocrite! i need to take my own advice!) 


	5. Authors note

Authors note Oh my gosh people lots of people have reviewed my story I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so happppy yeah  
  
runs around screaming like a maniac  
  
actress mode"I'd like to thank the academy and, nytemare, Dragon Princess, SeaGal, Priz, Micrll, PyrokineticFeral, and Velf. My gosh so many in my opinion I didn't think anyone would read it what a shock. To those who were upset it was over, sorry. Some people asked me to write a sequel well I don't know.... If enough people want me to I will so if you do just tell me!!!!!!  
  
I'm going to post my other story (DNAngel fic) soon (see my fan fiction profile for summery) I have a lot of it written but I need to type this one is going to be a bit slower but all the same it's longer!) Please tell me your thoughts on my writing.  
  
Anyway I'm glad you like the story. 


End file.
